


X moments

by MisakiAshuraUchiha2495



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495/pseuds/MisakiAshuraUchiha2495
Summary: Las deferencias a veces separan a algunos. Con ellos, dichas diferencias no hizo más que unirlos.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Warren Worthington III, Daken Akihiro/Bobby Drake, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Ruth Aldine/David Haller
Kudos: 10





	1. Curioso destino

**Notas** **:** **ningún** **personaje** **me** **Pertenece** **,** **todos** **hijo** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **Demás** **Creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.** ****************************************************************************

**Advertencias** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** ************************************************

**-** **Curioso** **destino-** ****

Extraño

No existe otra manera de describir en el sentido completo de la palabra, entre todas las situaciones extrañas y curiosas que lo rodeaban, incluyendo su aspecto azulado.

Kurt era muy consciente sobre ello, pero aun así estaba agradecido a Dios por aquello y más.

Teníamos muchas cosas para dar gracias, demasiadas.

Y Warren era una de sus razones para ello.

Cuando le conoció las cosas ... Fueron tensas, no podía negarlo. Warren era una persona complicada de tratar, aunque no por eso la peor persona con la que pudimos tener que aparecer.

.

..

...

_El inicio de una charla no era el fuerte de muchos, y aquella tarde cuando cierto joven alado al fin le respondió la palabra lo pudo comprobar._

  
_\- Entonces ... ¿Eres como un demonio o algo así? -Soltó de repente el rubio, picando en cierto punto de su paciencia al recién llegado, quien reposaba en un mueble mientras perdía la vista en una pequeña biblia entre sus manos._

_El chico era literalmente de piel azul, orejas puntiagudas, una cola y en sus manos solo poseía tres dedos, es aspecto ideal para hacer tal suposición, aunque analizándolo no era la mejor manera de saludar a un desconocido._

_Pero en fin,_ _Warren_ _nunca fue un experto en eso a menos que sea necesario para ligar un rato._

_\- Desde un punto de vista grosero e ignorante, supongo que para muchos lo soy. -Respondió el aludido con un tono suave en comparación a su sombrío aspecto, volviendo sus ojos a su libro, a lo que el rubio contuvo una mueca. No era el tipo de saludo que quiso dar, aunque el chico de azul en realidad ni siquiera estaba molesto, solo concentrado para no perder el versículo por el que_ _iba.-_ _Soy_ _Kurt_ _Wagner_ _, por cierto._

_-_ _Warren_ _Worthington_ _-Se presentó con el característico tono que poseía, aunque sin causar efecto alguno en el chico._

_De hecho, esto no parecía ni medianamente sorprendido como cualquier otro, algo peculiar._

_\- Lo sé. Todos hablan sobre ti. -Comentó de repente, causándole sorpresa al aludido._

_No tenía mucho tiempo allí y ya era un personaje reconocido._

_¿Era eso cierto? Vaya_

_Sonrió, confiando en que su encanto y andadas seguramente fueron los responsables de ello._

_\- Cosas malas de seguro._

_W_ _arren_ _n_ _o_ _podria_ _Esperar_ _otra_ _cosa_ _;_ _sin_ _embargo_ _la_ _expresión_ _contraria_ _dijo_ _algo_ _más_ _que_ _eso_ _._

_-_ _Uh_ _... No realmente. -Se encogió de hombros, regalándote_ _una_ _pequeña_ _sonrisa.-_ _Eres popular entre las chicas, en un buen sentido._

_En Realidad_ _no_ _podria_ _Asegurar_ _Mucho_ _de_ _la_ _naturaleza_ _de_ _los_ _chismes_ _Que_ _habia_ _escuchado_ _,_ _Pero_ _TAMPOCO_ _la era_ _de_ _los_ _Que_ _se_ _fijaba_ _en solitario_ _en_ _Ellos_ _._

_\- ¿En serio? -_ _El_ _rubio Río, preguntándose si debia Sentirse o sin_ _alagado_ _.-_ _¿Y para ti? ¿También lo soy?_

_El_ _de_ _azul_ _volvió_ _su_ _vista_ _a_ _lo_ _que_ _estuvo_ _leyendo_ _desde_ _hacía_ _rato_ _,_ _dándose_ _un_ _tiempo_ _para_ _responder_ _._

_\- ¿Para mí? Eres como un ángel, supongo._

_Tenía_ _alas_ _,_ _cabello_ _como_ _el_ _sol_ _,_ _ojos_ _de_ _cielo_ _._ _Todo_ _lo_ _Que_ _any_ _podria_ _relacionar_ _al_ _joven_ _con_ _uno_ _,_ _AUNQUE_ _ESO_ _fuese_ _solo de_ _parte_ _del_ _exterior_ _,_ _claro_ _._

_No_ _lo_ _definía_ _por_ _completo_ _,_ _y_ _Warren_ _lo_ _sabía_ _._

_-_ _Uh_ _, creeme, estoy Lejos de Serlo._

_Pero_ _claro_ _,_ _pronto_ _averiguaría_ _que_ _necesitaría_ _algo_ _más_ _que_ _eso_ _para_ _convencer_ _a_ _alguien_ _como_ _Kurt_ _Wagner_ _._

_\- Recién nos conocemos, así que ... Ya veremos._

  
_..._

..

.

  
Kurt ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de primeros encuentros, así como también entendía en que a veces las personas eran complicadas.

Warren solo ... Era alguien difícil de comprender a la primera, con poco tacto y una visión sobre el mundo y las personas bastante arraigadas al tipo de vida que debió llevar a cabo; pero no por ello creía justo tratarlo de villano.

Kurt no se atrevería a juzgar al respecto; creía que podría existir algo más que eso si lo conocía mejor y olvidaba la primera impresión.

Warren de seguro tenía un buen corazón, pero pocos tenían verlo o despertarlo.

Y lo supo muy poco después de que su tiempo como X hombres siguieron su curso.

.

..

...

_Aquel_ _día_ _Cierta_ _parte_ _del_ _equipo_ _Tuvo_ _Que_ _ir_ _a_ _Una_ _Misión_ _diplomática_ _,_ _Dejando_ _un_ _UNOS_ _Pocos_ _una_ _carga_ _de_ _Cuidar_ _la_ _mansión_ _._

_El_ _ex_ _circense_ _fue_ _uno_ _de_ _ellos_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _le_ _molestaba_ _._ _Hacer_ _rondas_ _Cada_ _Tanto_ _Alrededor_ _de_ _su_ _nuevo_ _hogar_ _no_ _era de_ _color tostado_ _malo_ _y_ _con_ _su_ _Habilidad_ _casi_ _podria_ _llamarlo_ _muy_ _Fácil_ _,_ _AUNQUE_ _igual_ _tenia_ _Do_ _Lado_ _agotador_ _._

_En_ _especial_ _cuando_ _su_ _supuesto_ _compañero_ _de_ _guardia_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _asomó_ _una_ _pluma_ _._

_"¿_ _Dónde_ _estará_ _Warren_ _?"_ _No_ _le_ _sorprendía_ _su_ _falta_ _,_ _pero_ _le_ _había_ _gustado_ _que_ _le_ _avisase_ _al_ _menos_ _._

_Ni_ _siquiera_ _podría_ _merendar_ _por_ _el_ _apuro_ _de_ _comenzar_ _a_ _tiempo_ _y_ _ahora_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _tenía_ _un_ _relevo_ _._

_Por_ _Ello_ _,_ _cerca_ _de_ _tres_ _horas_ _DESPUÉS_ _de_ _Iniciar_ _opto_ _por_ _ir_ _fugazmente_ _Hasta_ _la_ _cocina_ _por_ _ALGUNAS_ _provisiones_ _._

_Sin_ _embargo_ _,_ _justo_ _CUANDO_ _SE_ _aventuraba_ _una_ _llevarse_ _ALGUNAS_ _patatas_ _fritas_ _y_ _jugo_ _en_ _cartón_ _de_ _la_ _alacena_ _,_ _el_ _sonido_ _de_ _la ONU_ _maullido_ _llamo_ _su_ _Atención_ _._

_"¿_ _Uh_ _? ¿Un_ _gato_ _?"_ _Siguio_ _Aquel_ _maullido_ _Que_ _parecia_ _provenir_ _del_ _jardín_ _,_ _curioso_ _por_ _ENCONTRAR_ _al_ _minino_ _,_ _Pero_ _he aquí_ _Que_ _al_ _final de_ _vio_ _un_ _Través_ _del_ _cristal_ _de_ _la_ _puerta_ _Hacia_ _afuera_ _lo_ _sorprendio_ _y_ _enterneció_ _aun_ _Más_ _._

_-_ _Warren_ _..._

_El_ _joven_ _se_ _encontraba_ _alli_ _,_ _Sentado_ _junto_ _a_ _ALGUNAS_ _macetas_ _y_ _arbustos_ _los antes_ _de_ _los_ _escalones_ _Que_ _Daban_ _al_ _jardín_ _,_ _Aparentemente_ _observando_ _Hacia_ _la_ _nada_ _y_ _Compartiendo_ _Lo_ _Que_ _Lucía_ _Como_ _ONU_ _emparedado_ _de_ _atún_ _con_ _la ONU_ _gato_ _un_ _rallas_ _un_ _Do_ _Lado_ _._

_¿De_ _dónde_ _pudo_ _venir_ _el_ _gato_ _?_ _Quien sabe_ _._ _Quizás_ _solo_ _visitaba_ _porque_ _sí_ _la_ _mansión_ _o_ _algún_ _estudiante_ _intentó_ _meterlo_ _dentro_ _sin_ _éxito_ _._ _En_ _realidad_ _eso_ _no_ _importaba_ _,_ _tan_ _solo_ _observaba_ _embobado_ _lo_ _que_ _sucedió_ _hasta_ _el_ _punto_ _de_ _apretar_ _sin_ _querer_ _la_ _bolsa_ _de_ _papas_ _que_ _traía_ _,_ _llamando a_ _la_ _atención_ _del_ _rubio_ _._

_\- ¿_ _Uh_ _? ¿Quién_ _anda_ _ahí_ _?_

_Quizas_ _ESE_ _hubiese_ _Sido_ _ONU_ _Buen_ _Momento_ _para_ _saludarlo_ _y_ _recordarle_ _Que_ _Debian_ _Hacer_ _guardia_ _juntos_ _,_ _Pero_ _en_ _Lugar_ _de_ _Ello_ _Kurt_ _creyo_ _Más_ _sensato_ _el_ _Dejarlo_ _Así_ _e_ _irse_ _._

_No_ _quería_ _ser_ _un_ _intruso_ _en ese_ _tierno_ _momento_ _que_ _trataría_ _de_ _no_ _olvidar_ _._

_Sonrió_ _un_ _poco_ _,_ _asegurándose_ _de_ _desaparecer_ _de_ _allí_ _instantes_ _antes de_ _que_ _el_ _ángel_ _buscase_ _a_ _quien_ _causó_ _esos_ _sonidos_ _._

_"_ _Es_ _..._ _Una_ _persona_ _amable_ _después_ _de_ _todo_ _¿Eh?"_

_Descubrirlo_ _fue_ _algo_ _inesperado_ _pero_ _tierno_ _._

...

..

.

  
Poco a poco parecía que el alocado ex millonario playboy daba cierto honor a su apariencia, pero sin perder su toque personal.

Era algo curioso que Kurt no pudo evitar notar con cierta emoción.

Desde niño añoró conocer un ángel; y no creía equivocarse en creer que Warren podría ser uno, solo que se resistía a demostrárselo al mundo.

.

..

...

_-_ _Son_ _muy_ _..._ _Muy_ _suaves_ _... -_ _Exclamó_ _el_ _chico_ _azul_ _con_ _emoción_ _,_ _a_ _lo_ _que_ _el_ _rubio_ _no_ _pudo_ _evitar_ _sonreír_ _halagado_ _._

_-_ _Lo_ _sé_ _._ _Dan_ _ganas_ _de_ _hacerse_ _una_ _almohada_ _con_ _ellas_ _¿No?_

_El_ _solo_ _imaginarlo_ _hizo_ _al_ _menor_ _chillar_ _,_ _aunque_ _Warren_ _solo_ _bromeaba_ _y_ _se_ _divertía_ _de_ _su_ _expresión_ _._

_No_ _estaban_ _haciendo_ _gran_ _cosa_ _,_ _tan_ _solo_ _reposando_ _en_ _el_ _suelo_ _tras_ _una_ _larga_ _sesión_ _de_ _entrenamiento_ _;_ _con_ _las_ _blancas alas_ _del_ _rubio_ _desplegadas_ _y_ _el_ _tacto_ _delicado_ _de_ _Kurt_ _sobre_ _herramientas_ _._

_¿_ _Cómo_ _llegaron_ _a_ _esto_ _?_ _Difícil_ _saberlo_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _les_ _molestaba_ _en_ _lo_ _absoluto_ _._

...

..

.

La vida era curiosa ¿No? Llena de giros, personas y situaciones que nunca imaginan. Años atrás ni siquiera habríamos soñado estar allí, en la afamada academia de Charles Xavier para jóvenes súper dotados.

Un lugar al cual llamar hogar y donde sentirse aceptado.

Un lugar en el que encontraría a su persona especial.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Ok** **...** ****************

**No** **se** **Supone** **Que** **Esté** **Escribiendo** **ESTO** **,** **chino** **actualizando** **Otros** **libros** **,** **pero** **...** **No se** **lo** **Pude** **Resistir** **;;;** ****************************************************************************

**Además** **de** **que** **este** **envío** **necesita** **material** **,** **no** **lo** **nieguen** **UvU** ********************************************

  
**No** **prometo** **subir** **seguido** **o** **hacer** **pedido** **,** **pero** **sí** **contribuir** **cosas** **bonitas** **< 3** ****************************************************


	2. 7 minutos

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Cronología** **de** **película** **.**

**-7** **minutos** **-**

  
7 minutos en el cielo.

Así es como sus amigos habían llamado al extraño juego al que le insistieron participar, aunque el concepto y reglas no terminaba de quedarle claro. Es decir ¿Qué tendría de divertido estar encerrado en un espacio pequeño junto a alguien?

Sonaba más bien incómodo, pero Peter no daba su brazo a torcer, de verdad le garantizaba que lo era, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar unirse. Vamos, Kurt también tenía curiosidad; más que nada porque en su entorno nunca conoció juegos como éste; y quería divertirse junto al resto del equipo.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Bueno, fue muy positivo si creyó que nada ocurriría, y apenas en estos momentos terminaba de caer en cuenta de ello; cuando se vio arrastrado a la idea de compartir espacio en el limitado closet junto a aquel que tenía enloquecida a media mansión a nivel hormonal.

Warren, también conocido por su alias como "Ángel", aunque de esto último no tenía nada más que las alas.

\- Oye, di algo. No es como si te fuese a morder o algo.

\- ¿Eh? A-ah, sí. Perdona. Es solo que...

Bien.

Realmente no sabía qué decir al respecto.

¿Cómo siquiera debería explicarlo? No había gran cosa por decir y la aptitud insistente del ángel no le ayudaba.

No es como si ambos se llevasen muy mal o algo, de hecho su trabajo en equipo había ido avanzando los últimos meses, pero... La idea de perder el espacio vital junto a éste o quien sea seguía haciéndosele muy extraña.

Esa era la verdad.

El rubio por su parte lo veía más bien como alguna especie de exageración, quizás producto de la mala reputación que traía encima.

Nada nuevo, pero no algo que quisiese que Kurt malinterpretara.

\- ¿Qué? No haré nada malo. -Aseguró, sintiéndose apretado por sus alas en aquel lugar, aunque algo agradecido por que ello acortara su distancia del rostro ajeno. Casi podía sentir su aliento.- Bueno, nada que tú no quieras, claro. -Agregó, sin poder ocultar una pícara sonrisa.

¿Qué podía decir? No podía evitar su propia naturaleza, además de que poner nervioso a alguien como el chico delante suya tenía su encanto.

Éste se ruborizó, maldiciendo que la pared deteniese su oportunidad de alejarse al menos un poco más.

¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

\- ¡E-eso no me tranquiliza! -Vamos, se trataba de perder el espacio personal con alguien que ya había llevado a más de medio salón a su cama.

¡Obviamente era para estar nervioso!

Vale, sí. En el fondo sabía que era imposible que Warren intentase algo con alguien como él, eso era algo obvio a sus ojos, pero... Cuando se perdía en la mirada azul cielo y cabellera dorada de éste parecía que su mente olvidaba pensar con sentido común, cedía su juicio a fantasías infantiles sobre ángeles que alguna vez dejó atrás y se preguntaba qué se sentiría volar junto a éste.

Era una tontería y lo sabía, pero no lograba evitarlo. Warren podía causar ese tipo de efectos, y de nuevo eso lo regresaba a su actual conflicto de estar apenas a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

Solo era... Tan irreal y raro que no podía creerlo. Era extraño compartir tanta intimidad con otros cuando hasta hace nada casi nadie le devolvía el saludo.

Era una experiencia nueva en la que necesitaba guía y consejo a pesar de ser absurdo, y cierto joven delante suyo no tenía problema en ayudar con ello.

\- Oh, vamos ¿De verdad mi cercanía es tan mala como para ponerte nervioso? Creí que te gustaban los ángeles.

\- E-eso es algo muy-

Quiso corregirlo, expresarse de alguna forma donde eso no se malentendiera y quizás terminar los pocos minutos restantes de su estadía juntos de manera pacífica, pero...

\- Lo siento, creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado ¿No crees? -Y dicho eso, tan solo tomó el mentón ajeno y acortó la distancia.

\- ¡...!

...En lo que respectaba a Warren perder más tiempo gastando saliva y boca en algo que no fuese besar era innecesario, y más aun en un juego como este.

No necesitaba explicaciones ni balbuceos ni motivos, solo quería aprovechar aquel inesperado instante para hacer algo que quizás una vez saliera de allí no podría, ya fuera por un inminente rechazo o porque Kurt era demasiado tímido y cohibido para manejarlo.

Daba igual, ahora solo quería verdaderamente sentirse en el cielo por esos 7 minutos, probando una dulzura que no se comparaba a ninguna otra.

Esto hacía que el tonto juego valiera la pena sin duda.

Kurt por su parte se sentía volar entre una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión ante una lluvia de sensaciones desconocidas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Ángel? Se sentía bien y a su vez lo intimidaba ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? No lograba pensarlo claramente, tan solo quería dejarse llevar.

Si se sentía así de bien, no estaría mal continuar ¿Cierto? Su corazón palpitaba nervioso y su cola se encogía entre sus piernas.

Nunca nada ni nadie llegó a ponerlo así de nervioso ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El chico azul no lo entendía, pero no ansiaba parar. Podría seguir así indeterminadamente de ser posible.

Y así creyeron que sería... Hasta que una tercera voz les avisó el final del tiempo y con ello se separaron abruptamente, casi lamentándolo en silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron expectantes, con un ángel sonriendo de lado y un apenado chico azul saliendo tras de sí.

\- Bueno... Hora de irnos, parece.

\- S-sí, eso... Eso creo.

El menor volvió a reír, ignorando el rubor que invadió su rostro mientras el turno pasaba a otro desafortunado par.

\- Ugh...

7 minutos en el cielo, así se llamaba ese tonto juego en el que su mundo se puso de cabeza por los labios de un ángel.

7 minutos en los que olvidó todos sus 'pero' por un beso.

7 minutos en los que su corazón pegó un brinco, su rostro ardió como Troya y su alma perdió el aliento.

7 minutos... que de verdad desearía repetir de poder hacerlo.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Sorry** **,** **tenía** **que** **escribirlo** **.** **La** **imagen** **de** **arriba** **me** **tentó** **demasiado** **xd**


	3. Paseo nocturno

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **Semi** **AU**. **Pareja** **homosexual** **.**

- **Paseo** **nocturno** **-**

  
Dios protege a quienes lo buscan de la tentación.

Eso era algo que siempre tuvo presente cuando la situación se ponía difícil o cuando sentía a su voluntad temblar, cosa que no pasaba tan a menudo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, para Kurt Wagner no existían muchas cosas que lograran asustarlo o dejarlo dudando; después de yodo entre ser un x men a un sacerdote ya había visto y vivido muchas cosas; pero seguía siendo solo un hombre, y vivir sorpresas de todo tipo en ocasiones era algo normal.

Aquella noche mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Los Ángeles era una de esas ocasiones, cuando paseaba por los alrededores sin gran cautela y sonreía con cierto brillo esperanzado que pocos conocían.

Tenía parte de la noche y tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera puesto que se adelantó en sus tareas de la iglesia y el plan era dar un paseo antes de volver a casa y dedicar cierto rato antes de dormir en mirar algún show de televisión antes de dormir, sin embargo el Señor al que rezaba cada noche tenía otros planes en mente.

\- ¡...!

Todo inició con el sonido sorpresivo de un aleteo, así como la repentina sensación de unos brazos rodeando su cintura y elevándolo del suelo.

\- ¡Ha pasado tiempo ¿Eh, Nightcrawler?!

\- ¡Angel!

En efecto, era aquel rubio heredero de la riqueza de los Worthington, el joven ángel del equipo original de los X men que nunca podría confundir.

Hacía bastante que no sabían uno del otro, más que nada porque cada uno inevitablemente se había dedicado a sus planes de vida lejos del equipo. El joven rubio tenía una empresa que mantener a flote y el de azul una vida dedicada a Dios que al fin traía paz en su camino.

Dos rumbos completamente distintos, pero que hoy por fin se habían cruzado de nuevo.

¿Milagro, quizás? Sí, Kurt se atrevería a llamarlo de ese modo.

\- No sabía que estabas en la ciudad. -Comentó, ya más relajado en pleno viaje por el cielo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? -Lo había imaginado en medio de alguna reunión importante en Europa o algo similar.

El aludido rió mientras permitía al brillo tenue de la luna adornar su sonrisa, dándole un brillo peculiar de chispeante diversión

Ciertamente, provocar esa sorpresa en su compañero fue uno de los motivos por el cual no avisó a nadie que estaría allí.

\- Solo hace un par de horas. -Respondió con simpleza, a su vez que elevaba un poco más la altura.- Literalmente dejé las maletas en el hotel y decidí dar un paseo por los rascacielos. Fue entonces cuando vi un punto azul en medio de todo y decidí darte una sorpresa.

Cuando estudiaban aun en la mansión X recordaba que el joven alemán tenía la costumbre de teleportarse de un sitio a otro para ahorrar camino, y muchas veces llegó a pegarle a él mismo u otros sustos de muerte por el sonido de "Bamf" que hacía entre aparecer y desaparecer.

Ya era justo cobrársela alguna vez ¿No?

\- ¡Sí que me diste una! -Kurt rió, disfrutando de la brisa y de estar técnicamente sobre varios pies de altura del edificio más cerca. El solo dirigir su mirada abajo su estómago temblaba.

Aunque no era tan mal como esperarían.

De por sí estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de paseos entre edificios en medio de saltos mortales y teleportándose, pero este era su primer paseo volando por la ciudad y la sensación era encantadora.

– ¿Siempre puedes hacer esto?

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

– Tomarte un tiempo y recorrer la ciudad desde los cielos... -Murmuró, observando la vista a sus pies.- Es... Increíble.

Era tan maravillosa.

Usualmente cuando él lo hacía entre saltos y teleportaciones no podía darse el tiempo para gozar la vista. Ni tampoco era no mismo sentarse a la orilla del techo de alguien y mirar abajo.

No, cuando realmente se estaba en pleno vuelo era... Diferente.

Era más libre, mas bello.

Entendía porqué a Warren le gustaba hacerlo de ese modo, así como también el propio rubio percibió lo encantado que Kurt se sentía con esta experiencia.

– Bueno. Si de verdad te gusta, puedo traerte de paseo nocturno de vez en cuando. -Propuso de repente, aunque no recibió respuesta.

El joven sacerdote estaba aun perdido dentro del viaje, aunque Warren no se molestó y le permitió seguir disfrutando.

Ya cuando terminaran de sobrevolar la ciudad, volvería a darle su propuesta, incluso cuando ya veía clara su respuesta.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **No** **lo** **sé** **,** **solo** **quería** **escribir** **un** **AU** **medianamente** **basado** **al** **tiempo** **en** **que** **Kurt** **sí** **que** **fue** **sacerdote** **en** **los** **cómics** **y** **con** **la** **shipp** **que** **adoro** **y** **nació** **esto** **.** **Es un** **AU** **, s** **olo** **gócenlo** **,** **no** **comparen** **con** **lo** **canon** **(?)**


	4. Tomarse un tiempo

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Ocurre** **dentro** **de** **los** **acontecimientos** **de** **la** **película** **X-** **men** **Apocalipsis**.

**-** **Tomarse** **un** **tiempo-**

  
Si existía algo que caracterizaba a Pietro era la velocidad. En todo.

Para pasear, hacer sus tareas, hacer algunas bromas e incluso comer en ciertas ocasiones. Le gustaban las cosas aceleradas, incluso antes de desarrollar sus poderes se caracterizó por ser alguien impaciente en varios aspectos y obtener su poder actual fue casi como un don caído del cielo.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuantas veces quisiera y le sobraría todo el maldito tiempo del mundo. Era perfecto para él y lo disfrutaba en grande...

Pero... A veces también entendía sobre apreciar ciertas cosas de la vida, sin prisas y a gusto.

Y precisamente ahora, que apenas iba regresando a la mansión tras un corto paseo por el centro comercial, fue que tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo que no era de todos los días.

 _¿_ _Uh_ _?_ _Ese_ _es_ _..._

Kurt Wagner, su compañero de salón y equipo, usualmente conocido en los X men como Nightcrawler, y quien se caracterizaba con mantener la fe y esperanza en el mundo para bien del equipo. Allí se encontraba, apenas a unos metros suyos, recostado sobre el largo sofá de la sala y profundamente dormido mientras un pequeño libro reposaba sobre sus piernas.

Era más que un hecho evidente que debió caer rendido mientras estudiaba o algo así, Kurt siempre fue dedicado para ese tipo de cosas y daba su mejor esfuerzo, incluso si ello lo dejaba tan agotado como ahora.

 _Tonto_ _,_ _debiste_ _detenerte_ _si_ _ya_ _estabas_ _cansado_ _._ Negó con la cabeza. _De_ _todas_ _formas_ _sacarás_ _una_ _A_ _,_ _siempre_ _lo_ _haces_ _._

Pietro sonrió un poco motivado por solo verlo, acercándose a pasos silenciosos para no despertarlo. De tratarse de alguien más, no hubiese dudado ni medio segundo en gastarle una buena broma, sin embargo, había algo en el joven azul que le impedía jugarle tan seguido alguna que otra maldad.

No sabía qué era, pero suponía que debía deberse a lo mismo por lo cual le gustaba detenerse un rato viéndolo con esa expresión inocente y relajada, totalmente ajena al mundo que los rodeaba. Esa expresión que ayudaba a olvidar lo malo del día y daban ganas de una buena acción, como la que nació tras quitarse su chaqueta para colocarla lento y suave sobre el contrario, solo para después irse rápidamente del lugar.

Como siempre, yendo muy, muy rápido.

Excepto con Kurt, él valía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Incluso si era solo para arroparlo fugazmente.

 _Descansa_ _,_ _Elfo_ _tonto_ _._

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Les** **guardo** **cariño** **a** **los** **nenes** **.** **Qdcirles** **(?)**


	5. Noche de verano

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.**

**-** **Noche** **de** **verano-**

  
_Odio_ _el_ _verano_ _..._

Ese tipo de pensamientos eran muy usuales en esta época del año, aunque para Bobby Drake significaban mucho más que solo una queja por el clima o exclamaciones dramáticas sobre que el sol lo derretiría.

No, a él literalmente algo así podría pasarle. Se descuidaba algún día en medio de la carretera al mediodía en alguna jornada del verano y tendrían que regresarlo a la mansión en una cubeta o esponja.

Todo por inclinar su naturaleza más al frío que al calor, sin duda algo que usualmente amaba y era tan útil en cada misión en ocasiones mostraba su desventaja, y esto se aplicaba bastante bien en su encrucijada actual contra el verano, mismo que ahora lo tenía regresando a la mansión casi arrastrando los pies tras una simple misión de vigilancia nocturna.

Por suerte no tuvo problema alguno y al fin podría regresar a la seguridad de una habitación con aire acondicionado, pero aun así estaba molido.

No volvería a cubrir a otros de nuevo en estos meses.

 _Esto es tan horrible..._ Suspiró, perdiendo fuerzas antes de dejarse caer en una banca que alcanzó en el jardín y suplicando al cielo por una suave brisa para aliviarse.

Toda capa de hielo al fin había abandonado su cuerpo, permitiendo ver a un joven rubio reposar tranquilamente en el jardín q plena luz de luna y perdiendo su vista en el cielo nocturno.

– Lindo... -Murmuró para sí, con una leve sonrisa.

Incluso con todas las luces alrededor opacando un poco la verdadera cantidad de estrellas, el cielo no dejaba de verse bonito. Tan tranquilo y relajante como para olvidar gran parte de la larga jornada, así como también todos los problemas de encima.

¿Tendría la suerte de ver desde allí una estrella fugaz como en las películas? Lo dudaba, aunque era lindo imaginar qué pediría si tuviese toda esa suerte.

Había tanto que podría anhelar que la idea de desear más deseos le tentaba, aunque eso sería infantil ¿No? Pero no aliviaba sus fantasías.

– Deseo... Deseo... -Tanteó un poco, divagando entre el sueño y el calor, alimentando su propia somnolencia. Debería ya entrar e ir a dormir, pero quería completar la oración para ponerse un poco soñador.- Deseo... A alguien hermoso y maravilloso en mi vida...

Aquel fue el deseo que al final logró formular, resultado quizá de su última muy mala racha amorosa o de dejarse arrastrar por Kitty y Rachel a ver sus películas románticas de cada jueves libre.

¡Dios, incluso escucharse a sí mismo decir algo así era vergonzoso!

 _¡_ _Waaah_ _...! ¿Qué_ _se_ _supone_ _que_ _hago_ _?_ _Si_ _alguien_ _me_ _viese_ _o_ _escuchase_ _pensaría_ _que_ _estoy_ _borracho_ _o_ _haciendo_ _una_ _pésima_ _imitación_ _de_ _princesa_ _Disney_ _._ Rió en medio de su auto regaño, deteniéndose apenas por un breve bostezo.

Esa era su señal para dejarse de tonterías e ir a la cama, pero justo en ese momento algo en el cielo robó su atención.

– ¿Uh?

 _Ese_ _es_ _..._

Un ángel.

Eso fue lo primero que logró distinguir en el cielo nocturno de repente, sobrevolando la mansión y dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una alcoba.

Ello no debería ser sorpresa, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que Bobby sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, provocando a su corazón acelerarse un poco.

Warren.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando lo observaba o estaba cerca suyo; algo extraño que no podía evitar sentir desde que lo conoció y que los años no hizo más que agravarse hasta que en la actualidad ya entendía de que se trataba... Y le avergonzaba un poco todavía.

 _No_ _tengo_ _remedio_ _..._ Bufó para sí mientras frotaba su propio rostro, intentando olvidar cualquier pensamiento candente en medio de aquella noche de verano.

 _Me_ _odio_ _... ¡_ _Arghhhh_ _!_

Bufó molesto, dejando a la brisa hacer lo suyo al igual que su burda imaginación.

Genial.

Ahora tenía más calor.

**Notas** **finales** **: ¿Qué** **puedo** **decir** **?** **Luego** **de** **ciertos** **sucesos** **en** **los** **cómics** **,** **me** **dio** **curiosidad** **probar** **con** **este** **par** **bonito** ** <3**


	6. Mirada embobada

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.**

**-** **Mirada** **embobada-**

  
Supuestamente solo, aburrido y sin obligaciones a cumplir más allá de seguir produciendo dióxido de carbono en una de las salas de descanso mientras esperaba a que algún amigo quedase libre; esa era la situación actual de Bobby Drake y sorprendentemente ni así lograba sentirse relajado.

No con sus ojos tan alejados del televisor a pesar de que en su mente no dejaba de ordenárselo a su ser una y otra vez.

 _¿Qué_ _estás_ _haciendo_ _? ¡Voltea,_ _voltea_ _!_

Quería voltear, necesitaba hacerlo.

Era lo más sensato, lo más discreto, lo menos incómodo, pero aun así su cuerpo no parecía estar en conexión con esa idea.

 _¡Maldita_ _sea_ _! ¡¿Por_ _qué_ _soy_ _así_ _?!_ Rodó los ojos, ahogando más de una maldición contra sí en su interior, a su vez que seguía tensando su cuerpo sobre el asiento.

Usualmente los sillones de la sala siempre se hacían tan confortables como para casi quedarse dormido, pero en una situación como esta en la que su objetivo visual se desvivía justo al lado, en la cocina, ello no surtía con el mismo efecto.

 _Deja_ _de_ _mirarlo_ _... ¡_ _Deja_ _de_ _mirarlo_ _,_ _estás_ _siendo_ _muy_ _obvio_ _,_ _Bobby_ _!_

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora?! Como si haberse enfrentado a su propia homosexualidad entre la negación y pudor no fuese suficiente, ahora tenía que soportar ver al objetivo de tales sentimientos hasta en la sopa.

Y sí, con objetivo de refería exactamente a cierto ángel de calmado andar que en aquellos momentos parecía prepararse algún refrigerio en la cocina, completamente ajeno a la atención que los orbes celestes del chico de hielo. Aunque últimamente de por sí Warren no es que prestase mucha atención a algo en particular, se estaba tomando las cosas muy en calma ahora que había regresado nuevamente en la mansión, y eso fue fácil de notar considerando que durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo a veces se le daba por quedarse observando al chico.

No podía evitarlo, el joven ángel tenía algo atrayente que evitaba poder ignorarlo, y no estaba hablando solo de sus jodidas alas de dos metros.

Era algo que iba un tanto más allá, un sentimiento que siempre estuvo allí y que cada día, se hacía más difícil de ignorar.

 _..._ _No_ _lo_ _entiendo_ _¿Por_ _qué_ _me_ _pasa_ _esto_ _ahora_ _?_ Pensó con cierta angustia anudándose en la boca de su estómago.

Antes pudo sólo culpar a algunas papitas vencidas o quizás al estrés de las misiones, o incluso a alguna visita incómoda de sus padres, pero hoy era diferente.

Hoy no tenía excusas, lo que solo permitía como respuesta a aquel hombre apuesto que ahora engullía como pajarito algunas migas de lo que alguna vez fue un emparedado de queso fundido.

 _Dios_ _... ¡Deja_ _de_ _ser_ _tan_ _lindo_ _!_

Estaba a nada de intentar arrancarse los ojos si hiciese falta con tal de cortar el problema de raíz, pero no era tan idiota.

El conflicto no era con Warren, sino su propio corazón que lo obligaba a hacer lo que realmente sentía y debía: seguir observando como un bobo enamorado a un compañero que probablemente esté lejos de ser gay.

Sí, así de jodido estaba Bobby Drake.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Sorry** **no** **t** **Sorry** **.** **Necesito** **más** **de** **ellos** ** <3 **

**Oh** **,** **y** **si** **necesitan** **una** **referencia** **cronológica** **...** **Fue** **durante** **ese** **tiempo** **que** **Warren** **parecía** **en** **drogas** **,** **todo** **happy** **y** **bolud** **o** **(?)**


	7. Dulce de moras

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **y** **demás** **creadores** **de** **contenido** **en** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **viven** **en** **la** **mansión** **)** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Ocurre** **dentro** **de** **los** **acontecimientos** **de** **la** **película** **X-men** **Apocalipsis** **.**

**-** **Dulce** **de** **mora-**

  
Pietro tenía muchos gustos peculiares, pero uno que resaltaba a ciertas horas era aquel ligado a la hora de comer, especialmente si de dulces de trataban.

No era de extrañar que en la Mansión se acabaran todas las galletas y golosinas en tiempo récord a causa de ello; y lo peor, no es es que éste se esforzara realmente por quedarse con éstos antes que los demás, podía fácilmente ser el último en bajar a desayunar y aun así acabarse la última barra de cereal o compota de frutas.

Pero... Curiosamente esta mañana las cosas no fueron por ese rumbo.

Pietro había bajado a la velocidad de "mortales", pues se había percatado que era más temprano de lo que acostumbraba para desayunar.

¿Por qué había madrugado? Seguramente su reloj biológico volvió a estropearse tras esa maratón de The Walking Dead que se dio noches atrás con Bobby, John y Júbilo, pero no le daba tanta importancia. La cosa es que era un hecho de que esta vez obtendría todo el delicioso dulce que quisiera y nada ni nadie se lo impediría... ¡No podía existir algo mejor!

¡Y ni tendría que esforzarse!

Sin embargo, toda esa serie de positivos pensamientos se quebró cuando a mitad de camino hacia la cocina un sonido de vasos chocándose llegó a sus oídos.

– ¿Uh? No me digas...

Había alguien en la cocina, ya no tenía dudas; aunque eso lejos de desanimarlo, hicieron nacer una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en su rostro.

¡Tenía a una víctima ideal a solo unos pasos suyos!

Genial, no solo le esperaba un desayunar tranquilo, sino con parte de entretenimiento incluido. Y con ello en mente fue que se acercó cauteloso para echar un vistazo desde el marco para al menos saber a quien le provocaría un infarto hoy, encontrándose con " cierta mancha azul" que conocía muy bien.

_¿Kurt?_

Ok, no tenía idea de que el joven alemán madrugada para desayunar, aunque si lo pensaba tenía cierto sentido. Nunca lo había visto sentarse junto a todos para compartir los cereales con leche, tostadas y café, una curiosa tradición en la que incluso él mismo participaba rara vez.

Nadie lo cuestionó ni pareció notarlo, a decir verdad. Parecía que más bien se habían acostumbrado a la falta de presencia del chico azul en ocasiones, lo que ahora se le hacía algo triste.

Vamos, que Kurt no es que fuese desagradable o algo así, todo lo contrario, era un maldito pan caído del cielo. Quizás su único verdadero problema era su empeño en no socializar alimentado por su baja autoestima y timidez por igual, aunque en su opinión parte de ello era lo que lo hacía dulce a su manera cuando al fin se dignaba a dar cara frente a otros, incluyéndolo.

Dios, toda una dulzura de chico.

Casi tan dulce como la mermelada que vio sacar de la alacena por éste, esa que nadie quería a excepción del propio aludido.

 _Moras_ _azules_ _¿Eh?_ Tuvo que contener una risa cuando cayó en cuenta en que era una jalea que iba muy bien con el elfo azul.

Se veía tan lindo intentando abrirlo con tal concentración que hasta estaba mordiendo sus labios por el esfuerzo, con su cola toda rígida y la tostadora avisando que si no se apresuraba comería pan quemado.

Maldita sea, Nightcrawler era un desastre adorable con cada paso que daba. Pietro ni se sintió tan mal cuando se le adelantó a mega velocidad para salvar la mitad de su desayuno, desconcertándolo un poco cuando pareció darse cuenta que el aparatejo se "detuvo solo".

Juraba que hasta lo vio hacer una señal de la cruz por el susto, oteo motivo más por el cual el velocista tuvo que hacer brutal esfuerzo por no reír.

¿Se podría ser más adorable? No se atrevía a creer lo contrario cuando aquel elfo estuviese cerca, lo iba a matar de sobredosis de ternura si seguía observándolo, así que optó por irse.

Aunque... No sin antes hacer una pequeña travesura.

– Que extraño... ¿Debería decirle al señor Hank de esto? -Murmuraba para sí el joven azul mientras picaba con su cola a la pobre tostadora. Seguía sin explicarse cómo pudo apagarse sola antes, suponiendo quizás una avería.

Tal vez preguntaría luego, por lo que volvió a enfocarse en su antigua disputa con la mermelada, llevándose una extraña aunque grata sorpresa cuando al voltear se encontró con sus tostadas elegantemente servidas en un plato ancho que ni sabía tenían alli y con un mensaje corto escrito con dicho dulce.

**Por** **hoy** **te** **la** **dejaré** **.**

_¿Dejarme_ _qué_ _?_

No tenía la más remota idea, además de que una nueva duda golpeaba su mente.

¿Cómo se abrió sola el frasco de dulce de moras ahora?

  
**Notas** **finales** **:** **No** **pregunten** **,** **los** **fanarts** **me** **enamoraron** **. (?)**


	8. Fiebre conveniente

* * *

* * *

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Stan** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **no** **lo** **piensen** **mucho** **xd** **)**

**-** **Fiebre** **conveniente** -

  
_¿_ _P-por_ _qué_ _...?_

Esa pregunta llevaba dando vueltas a Scott Summer desde hacía varias horas, pero nunca llegando a una respuesta contundente que calmase su jaqueca y culpabilidad. Y no era para menos ¿Qué clase de líder de equipo era si terminaba faltando a una misión importante tan solo por un burdo resfriado?

Uno que en estos momentos maldecía a Bobby y su jodido hielo. Entendía que quiso salvarlo de una caída que tal vez lo pudo haber dejado mucho más tiempo en cama que cualquier resfriado, pero ese no era el punto...

¡Solo que le desesperaba no poder hacer nada!

Quería largarse de allí y al menos destilar algo de su frustración entrenando, aunque era obvio que hacer tal cosa no le ayudaría en nada más excepto empeorar su estado, por lo que no tardó en descartar la idea.

Entendía el punto del profesor y Hank sobre el riesgo a empeorar y contagiar a otros, pero ello no restauraba su orgullo herido ni calmaba su casi obsesivo sentido de responsabilidad. Les estaba fallando, o al menos así lo sentía mientras imaginaba al resto del equipo pateando el trasero de Dr. Siniestro por millonésima vez mientras él mismo se encontraba postrado en una cama, con ningún sonido a su alrededor además de su propia tos y el TIC TAC del reloj.

Nota mental: Cambiar de reloj, ese sonidillo lo estaba volviendo loco. Si no fuera porque de seguro la jaqueca empeoraría, le lanzaría un rayo a esa maldita cosa.

 _Odio_ _mi_ _vida_ _..._ Gruñó en medio de un nuevo ataque de tos, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor en su garganta y cabeza, obligándose a cambiar de posición nuevamente una vez se calmó un poco.

No traía ni sus gafas ni visores, solo un pequeño pañuelo húmedo que esperaba controlara la fiebre y jaqueca temporalmente, por lo que podría decirse que estaba más cómodo para acurrucarse entre las mantas, aunque también más inquieto si por algún error o alucinación por la alta temperatura corporal llegaba a hacerlo abrir los ojos y creaba una nueva ventana en la pared.

Ya era bastante malo que una enfermedad viniera de extra en el presupuesto mensual como para agregarle una pared nueva también.

Oh, pero el castaño sólo estaba divagando un poco. La pesadez del malestar lo tenía sumamente exhausto a pesar de casi no haber movido ni un músculo desde que despidió a su equipo en la mañana. Hace bastante que no caía en tal gravedad, quizás desde que era un niño "normal", quien sabe.

Ahora poco o nada importaba, solo quería ceder al sueño que lo aquejaba, al menos ello ayudaría a no seguir martirizándose por su estado de salud.

Y efectivamente obtuvo el efecto que deseaba al cabo de unos minutos, pero ello trajo consigo una extraña sorpresa que no notaría hasta lograr despertar ya varias horas después.

\- Ugh... Mnh... A-agua... -Se quejó un poco, captando la atención de cierto "desconocido" en el cuarto.

Seguía tan desorientado como lo estaba en la mañana y garganta le reclamaba por algo para aliviar su sequedad y dolor. Ni siquiera tuvo que intentar volver a hablar para saberse ronco y congestionado, la peor parte de un resfriado.

Gruñó, optando por tratar de sentarse en la cama mientras estiraba la mano a su alrededor en busca de sus visores. Quería buscar algo de beber y medicina para aliviarse, pero entre su ciega y torpe búsqueda casi estuvo por echar unos vasos que notó en su mesa de noche, solo para después sentir un leve empujón en su hombro que lo hizo caer de lleno en el colchón de nuevo.

Estuvo por preguntar entre maldiciones que diablos pasaba, pero una cuchara terminó forzada a entrar en su boca, ahogándolo fugazmente entre un sabor dulce que vino como un ungüento para su adolorido garganta a medida que intentaba tragar.

 _¿Uh?_ _Esto_ _es_ _..._

Reconocía aquel nostálgico sabor, miel y canela. Perfecta combinación para la garganta.

De niño solían dársela constantemente, pero ¿Quién lo hizo ahora?

Una parte de sí quiso ilusionarse con idea de que se trataba de Jean, quien quizás ya había tenido la suerte de regresar; pero esa esperanza no tardó en morir cuando escuchó un voz quejarse cerca suyo.

\- Maldita sea, flaco. Traga de una vez y vuelve a dormir. Despierto sólo provocas puros desastres. -Se quejó el mayor, haciendo alusión al hecho de segundos atrás, cuando el castaño al no poder ver donde movía sus extremidades casi echaba todo lo que trajo en una bandeja sobre la meza de noche.

Joder, con lo que le costó traer todo eso... Más por orgullo que por esfuerzo.

 _¿_ _L-_ _logan_ _?_ La sorpresa fue tal que casi se provoca otro ataque de tos de no ser por el dorado néctar que aun envolvía su garganta.

Estaba seguro que era él, reconocería esa voz rasposa y molesta donde fuera, era demasiado fastidioso como para olvidarlo. Claro, tenía hasta sentido que estuviese en la mansión, no recordaba ni haberlo visto con el equipo cuando los despidió.

Sin embargo, eso no servía para explicarle por qué demonios estaba allí ahora, y no se contuvo de preguntarlo una vez su boca se vio libre.

\- Tú...

\- ¿Eh? -El hombre apenas vida volteó un momento, dejando claro su fastidio al confirmar que en castaño aún no cumplía con lo pedido.- ¿Aún no te has dormido? Que fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Pasaría por alto la insistencia de dormir, necesitaba una respuesta clara. Logan no era de los que tomaba el rol del "dedicado enfermero" después de todo.

El desgraciado era inmortal, prácticamente capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier herida o enfermedad ¿Qué podría entender sobre estar resfriado y esas cosas? Por no mencionar que era bien conocido por todos por su no muy amigable relación con el chico que se supone estaba cuidando.

Simplemente esto no tenía sentido para Scott.

Wolverine por otra parte, parecía sentirse tedioso de solo estar allí. Ni que decir a la hora de explicarse, así no fue una gran sorpresa que se limitase a responder lo obvio.

\- ¿Eres idiota o la fiebre fundió tu cerebro? -Soltó con una expresión socarrona, aprovechando el desconcierto ajeno para regresarlo a su antigua posición entre las mantas y almohada con un leve empujón.- Soy el único a quien no puedes infectar, siéntete afortunado por mi tiempo libre.

\- Eres un-

\- Ah-ah, nada de gritar ¿O acaso te gusta la idea de alargar tu estadía aquí? -Sonrió burlón al percatarse que solo con ello detuvo su parloteo.- Sí, eso pensé.

Scott era tan fácil de leer. Quizás por ello molestarlo incluso en ese estado le resultaba divertido.

Decía eso más por herir el orgullo ajeno que otra cosa, aunque en el momento de la verdad a pesar de su tono hastiado era otra. Vamos, que cuidar de un mocoso tampoco era la gran cosa.

Solo debía asegurarse que no abandonara la cama a menos que fuese muy necesario, tomara medicina y alguno que otro truco casero para aliviar la tos.

Nada serio, aunque aun así intentaría hacerlo bien. No quería más regaños sobre "trabajo en equipo" o "lazos fe camaradas". Los que Charles y Ororo usaron para convencerlo de hacer esto fueron más que suficientes.

\- Pero como sea, vine aquí por algo y pienso terminarlo rápido, así que flojo y cooperando. -Casi ordenó mientras tomaba un taza algo humeante de la bandeja de hace rato, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para dar unos ligeros soplidos.- Solo escucha lo que digo ahora y podremos ahorrarnos algunas horas de convivencia innecesaria.

De ésta misma también había tomado aquel dulce de antes que cumplía una función similar a lo que estaba por ofrecer al menor, solo que a diferencia del anterior estaba más asegurado el confort tras su ingesta.

Leche con miel. Su dulce aroma era capaz incluso de relajar su fino sentido del olfato, así como también estaba seguro que calmaría la garganta ronca del joven líder de equipo.

Medicina casera sin fallos, aunque Scott no estaba muy convencido de ello.

\- Viniendo de ti, me esperaría hasta veneno. -Soltó de repente, recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.- ¿Qué? No me culpes por no creer que siquiera sepas lo que estás haciendo.

No lo decía solo por joderlo, eran de Wolverine el inmortal de quien estaba hablando. Nunca necesitó de este tipo de cuidados, nada garantizaba de entendiera del tema.

Era como si esperaras de un pez conocimientos sobre el vuelo, no existe siquiera la necesidad.

\- Mejor deja de hablar y bebe esto antes de que decida darte más motivos para seguir convaleciente. -Que ganas no le faltaban.

Al verse sin muchas alternativas ni fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, Scott no hizo más que recostarse un poco para ser capaz de beber. La taza aun seguía caliente entre sus manos, aunque no lo suficiente para creer que se quemaría al dar un trago.

 _¿Uh?_ _Este_ _aroma_ _..._

Bueno, al menos ya podría descartar la posibilidad de algo muy asqueroso, cosa más que comprobada luego de dar el primer sorbo.

Oh, Dios.

Si antes creyó que la dulzura de la miel con canela era un alivio para su faringe, ahora eso parecía un simple dulce para untar en pan comparado a esto.

Cálido y un deleite para cualquier garganta adolorida, un sedante perfecto para un cuerpo agotado por la fiebre.

¿Cómo es que algo tan apacible podría provenir de un hombre como Logan?

No tenía sentido, pero la sensación invadiéndolo era tan confortable que ni se molestó en seguir pensando en ello y continuó bebiendo hasta la última gota.

Durante todo ese periodo de tiempo el viejo inmortal tampoco dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando la taza le fue devuelta y el joven Summer pareció balbucear algo que solo él lograría escuchar antes de envolverse entre las mantas para continuar su reposo y quizás, disimular un calor subiendo hasta sus orejas.

"Gracias".

Una sola palabra, pero con el peso del discurso de toda una vida, una en la que Scott Summer nunca le había agradecido nada.

¿Debería tomarlo como algo sincero o producto del resfriado?

Sonrió de lado, optando por dejarlo por ahora mientras iba por algo más que pudiese hacer falta mientras seguía con esta 'fastidiosa' tarea de enfermero.

Si seguían así las cosas, puede que no fuese tan malo continuar con ello.

\- De nada, flaco.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Holi** **~**

**¿** **Qué** **puedo** **decir** **?** **Me** **he enamorado** **últimamente** **de** **esta** **shipp** **y** **necesito** **más** **de** **ellos** **en** **el** **mundo** **.** **Así** **que** **si** **nadie** **lo** **da** **... ¡Yo** **lo** **doy** **! <3**


	9. Extraña química

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Stan** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **ha** **muerto** **,** **no** **lo** **piensen** **mucho** **xd** **)**

**-** **Extraña** **química** **-**

  
A veces... La vida realmente da giros inesperados en su totalidad.

Puedes tener planes, desear ciertas cosas y hasta estar preparados para otras, pero en el momento de la verdad nadie sabe lo que deparará el futuro o cómo lo manejará.

Y alguien que había vivido tanto como aquel que ondeaba el nombre de Wolverine, sabía mejor que nadie sobre ello. Conocía de esos giros del destino como si estuvieran en la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, nunca tuvo control sobre éstos, y la prueba más grande de ello era su actual situación. A su parecer no es que fuese gran cosa, solo un mero rato de pura vagancia propia.

Solo se encontraba allí, en medio del jardín de la mansión, sentado en una banca y leyendo mientras bebía algo de limonada para descansar un momento y pasar rato. Desde hace unas horas había estado ocupado haciendo algunos arreglos a su motocicleta, así que se estaba tomando un ligero descanso.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo raro, sino quien lo estaba asistiendo con ello.

\- Uhn... No creo ver un problema muy significativo, aunque te recomiendo cambiar el aceite más seguido.

\- Oye, dime algo que no sepa, flaco.

Scott Summer, también conocido como Cyclops. Un compañero bastante peculiar del inmortal y con quien tendía chocar seguido; o eso fue lo que hacían hace algún tiempo porque ahora no había ni rastro de ello.

Nadie sabía explicar el cómo o cuándo ello cambió tan radicalmente. Ni siquiera los más allegados a éstos lograban dar explicación, y eso que Kurt o Jean los conocían bastante. De seguro fue algo tan paulatino que no pudieron ver hasta que se hizo tan obvio, aunque los protagonistas de dicha controversia ni lo notaban.

No.

Para ellos parecía tan normal como respirar. Como si lo sucedido años pasados nunca hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¡Hey, vengo ayudar y aun te quejas! -Gruñó el castaño, a lo que el mayor fingió ignorarlo, solo para después compartir una risilla mutua.

Aterrador ¿No?

No tiene sentido ¿Cierto?

Era un milagro extraño imposible de explicar, una rara química nacida de algunos giros de acontecimientos que nadie identificaba y que ahora formaba parte del día a día.

Quizás uno de los nuevos misterios de la mansión, quizás la fantasía feliz que siempre necesitaron.

Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Sigo** **adicta** **a** **este** **par** **,** **lo** **admito** **(?)**

**Y** **respondiendo** **a** **una** **duda** **del** **cap** **anterior** **(** **creo** **)** **y** **a** **riesgo** **de** **que** **me** **quemen** **la** **casa** **(?):** **la** **posición** **vale** **madres** **,** **los** **veo** **versátiles** **(??**


	10. Tiempo que pasa

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Stan** **Lee** **y** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **Nadie** **muere** **,** **hay** **cosas** **jotas** **,** **ambientado** **a** **época** **de** **películas** **, etc)**

**-** **El** **tiempo** **que** **pasa-**

  
El tiempo realmente vuela a veces ¿Cierto?

Cuando la estás pasando bien con alguien o haciendo algo, e incluso estando muy relajado luego de un momento tormentoso. Pareciera que por un momento flotas junto a las manecillas del reloj en lugar de dejarte arrastrar por ellas, y sin notarlo prácticamente has perdido una tarde observando hacia la nada del techo.

A muchos les pasa, ni siquiera los héroes son excepción a esta extraña pero placentera situación, y Kurt lo sabía.

No por nada estaba disfrutando tanto aquella velada, a pesar de que se supone estaba compartiendo una guardia con cierto compañero suyo en la mansión.

Oh bueno, algo similar a ello. Con Warren las cosas nunca iban al pie del manual, aunque no por ello debía ser malo.

Solo... Inusual. O irresponsable, como Scott solía llamarlos en ocasiones.

– ¿No deberíamos estar afuera vigilando? -Dudó dirigiendo una mirada hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba tranquilamente acurrucado sobre un sofá, terminándose las últimas palomitas de un recipiente que compartían.

– Ya termina y nos vamos. No te preocupes.

Antes de que iniciara su turno se habían juntado para ver películas, y el plan inicial era frenar aquello una vez iniciaran guardia, pero el ángel sugirió al menos terminar la que veían antes de partir.

Kurt no lo cuestionó, y es que por un lado confiaba mucho en la seguridad que mantenían en el perímetro. Retrasarse un poco no haría gran diferencia y en parte admitía internamente que también quería ver toda la película.

Además, era una de terror, y ciertamente no podrían con el suspenso si se iban sin más. Bueno, más Warren; porque por el lado del joven alemán seguramente su inquietud se daría más por la paranoia de creer ver a la monja de la película en cada sombra que vigilaran.

¿Cómo es que alguien que peleó contra demonios reales temía a algo así? Nunca lo entendería, aunque tampoco lo cuestionaba.

Para el ángel eso era parte del encanto natural de Kurt después de todo.

Y pensando sobre ello finalmente los créditos se hicieron presentes en la pantalla de la televisión, dando por terminada la película en lo que el de azul suspiraba aliviado y se estiraba perezosamente sobre el mueble.

– Uhn... Duró más de lo que creí ¿Que hora es?

– Creo... ¡¿Creo que las 1:45?!

Tan solo ver el reloj para confirmarlo los puso pálidos...

¡Su turno empezó hace tres horas!

Bien, si Rachel o Scott no los mataban si los descubrían esto sería ideal, aunque en su defensa no pudieron evitarlo.

Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo solo se iba.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Hace** **tiempo** **que** **no** **subía** **nada** **,** **pero** **me** **alegró** **de** **hacerlo** **de** **nuevo** **y** **más** **en** **mis** **otp** **de** **este** **fandom** ** <3**


	11. Tóxica atracción

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **No** **guarda** **relación** **directa** **al** **canon** **)** **,** **Spoilers** **o** **cameos** **a** **cómics** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Infidelidad** **.**

**-** **Tóxica** **atracción** **-**

  
_¿Cómo_ _mierda_ _llegué_ _a_ _esto_ _?_

Desde hace mucho que Bobby Drake vivía preguntándose eso, desde hace tanto que incluso había olvidado el motivo detrás de su duda. Venía arrastrando tanto conflictos internos desde su muy joven edad que la lista solo crecía y crecía, hasta el punto en el que buscar el origen de todo le resultaba complicado.

Por eso ya no lo pensaba en la actualidad, tan solo se dejaba llevar esperando el mejor resultado posible. Fue así como pudo mantener una relación exitosa y dentro del estándar aceptable para quienes le rodeaban, aunque... ¿Por qué no lograba alegrarse pensando en ello?

Ese era el único punto incoherente en su vida ahora, y en verdad no tenía cómo explicarlo.

 _No_ _lo_ _entiendo_ _._ _Hice_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _debía_ _y_ _aún_ _así_ _..._ Se preguntaba constantemente, arrastrando sus pies por la acera rumbo a su departamento.

Tenía una linda novia, un trabajo rentable y muy buena relación familiar... ¡Incluso un departamento propio, por Dios! Entonces... ¿Por qué sentía todo tan vacío?

Literalmente podía verse claramente sin pizca de emoción si es que algo en alguno de los ámbitos citados cambiara.

Suspiró.

Tal vez se estaba comportando algo malagradecido con su suerte, pero es que simplemente en momentos como este no lograba evitarlo.

Estaba solo, sin nada por hacer ni sonrisas que forzar. Eran de aquel instantes donde sólo quedaba descansar entre la incertidumbre y sus dudas. Llamar a algún amigo no era una opción muy viable, por lo que sabía de éstos estaban ocupados o un tanto lejos para venir un rato.

Tampoco quería resignarse a solo ir a su hogar como todos los días, quería... No sabía qué, pero no necesitaba. Algo que rompiera la rutina y le permitiera olvidar al menos por unos vagos instantes el vacío dentro de su ser.

Buscando una solución para eso fue que el fuerte sonido de la música a todo volumen de una discoteca que tendía a pasar de largo llegó a sus oídos, al fin captando su atención lo suficiente como para detener sus pasos y hacerle voltear.

 _Eso_ _es_ _..._

Ya había olvidado la última vez que estuvo en un sitio como ese, acompañado de sus amigos y compartiendo algunos tragos hasta no recordar nombres. Excelentes años de preparatoria que nunca olvidaría, allí cuando aun sentía que podía despreocuparse unas horas y vivir la vida.

Ahora creía ya haber olvidado cuando fue la última vez que hizo algo remotamente parecido. Era una sensación lejana y nostálgica que revivía en sus oídos a través de música estridente y el frío de una noche en New York.

Simplemente... Demasiado seductor como para decirle que no.

**|•|•|•|**

_Increíble_ _..._

Era tal y como lo esperaba, un sueño psicodélico envuelto en alcohol y euforia.

No fue difícil entrar, no parecía ser un sitio de exclusividad ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo un lugar que aprovechaba la oportunidad de recibir jóvenes agotados recién salidos del trabajo o clases, de esos que requieren un respiro de sus vidas... 

Como él.

_Yo_ _no_ _debería_ _estar_ _aquí_ _._

Se sentía como una pieza totalmente fuera de lugar desde el primer instante, y aun así no temió avanzar hasta la barra para agarrar de los pocos asientos libres aún, observando de manera fugaz alrededor para caer en cuenta del ambiente.

Música con estribillos dudosos al máximo volumen, la mezcla ambiental de alcohol en todas sus formas y bailes tan peligrosamente apegados que no parecía coincidencia que un par de moteles se encontraran tan cerca.

¿Un negocio redondo, quizás?

En definitiva cumplía los requisitos del tipo de lugares que sus padres de seguro nunca aprobarían, aunque ya era un tanto tarde para preocuparse por ello.

Rió un poco al pensarlo antes de volver su vista a la larga lista de cócteles.

Había de todo, pero hoy deseaba recordar los viejos con una cerveza fría, tal y como se atrevió a ordenar poco después. Lentamente sentía que podía acostumbrarse al ambiente, abriendo un par de botones del cuello tras aflojar su corbata y sonreír con gracia entre su primer trago.

Bebida de dioses que encendió sus sentidos junto a recuerdos pasados.

_A_ _Prior_ _,_ _Kate_ _y_ _John_ _les_ _encantaría_ _este_ _sitio_ _,_ _siempre_ _andan_ _quejándose_ _sobre_ _trabajo_ _y_ _la_ _falta_ _de_ _cerveza_ _al_ _final_ _del_ _día_ _._ Rememoró cierta vieja charla, dejando al fin escapar un largo suspiro, sin percatarse que el asiento vacío al lado suyo había sido ocupado.

De haberlo previsto, tal vez la noche pudo haber seguido otro rumbo.

Pero no fue así.

— ...Hey ¿No es algo solitario para un buen trago? –Escuchó una voz a un lado, robando su atención desde el primer instante.– Nunca te había visto ¿Nuevo en la ciudad?

  
Se trataba de un joven, probablemente de más o menos su misma edad. Alto, rasgos asiáticos a pesar de un falta de acento, con un tatuaje muy peculiar recorriendo la zona izquierda de su hombro y brazo, absolutamente atractivo y con una presencia tan atrayente que podría desnudar a alguien con solo respirar.

Ni siquiera terminaba de creer que era a él quien le hablaba, no tendía a tanta suerte.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, yo... No, solo no acostumbro venir. –No pudo controlar su voz al principio, pero es que el impacto lo tomó de sorpresa.

Nunca lo había visto antes. Lo recordaría sin duda alguna de haber sido así.

No era del tipo de persona que uno olvidaría fácilmente.

— Lo noté. –Ladeó la cabeza tras ordenar su propia bebida con un simple gesto, con tal confianza que dejaba claro cuanta frecuencia rodeaba sus pasos por allí.– Un cara bonita como la tuya ya la hubiera conocido.

Directo y encantador, además de no prejuicioso.

— Tú, eso es...

 _¿_ _Coqueteo_ _?_ Quería creer que se lo imaginaba, pero la expresión divertida del contrario ante su burdo intento por responder le dio su respuesta.

 _Él_ _también_ _es_ _..._

Alguien difícil de encontrar en un sitio tan... **Genérico**.

— Daken Akihiro, pero puede llamarme por el nombre de pila. No me molesta. – Comunicó sin que se lo hayan pedido, aunque el rubio lo agradeció internamente.

Facilitaba las cosas.

– Bobby Drake, es un placer. –Ese fue el inicio real de su charla, así como de su noche.

Ambos lo sabían.

A partir de allí todo fue como un viaje en tren; rápido, entretenido y tan fluido como nunca antes pudo experimentar.

Ni siquiera con su actual novia cuyas llamadas ya predecía desde el disimulado vibrar de su bolsillo. Normalmente lo configuraba en silencio hasta quedar libre y entonces dejaba en normal; de esa forma, tenía la posibilidad de ser consciente de cuando alguien le escribía o llamaba en lo que regresaba; pero hoy olvidó hacerlo.

Era consciente de igual modo de la llamada, pero aun así la ignoró con total naturalidad en lo que la amena charla con aquel hombre continuaba.

No pudo evitarlo, es que él simplemente tenía algo que no podía ignorar.

Hablaron de una y mil cosas a la vez, tanto que llegó al punto en el que Bobby ya no percibió ningún intento de llamada más, y no le importó ni preocupó. Los temas fueron interesantes, pero ello tampoco fue lo importante como para robarle tantas horas durante aquella noche.

No, era él.

Daken era... Único en su clase. De ese tipo de encuentros que sientes diferente a cualquier otro.

No sabía explicar cómo o por qué, solo estaba seguro de que así era después de las primeras cinco oraciones compartidas. Tenía un algo que despertaba su curiosidad e interés lo suficiente como para olvidarse de responder a su novia luego de 10 llamadas pérdidas, así como también sus planes sobre ir a su departamento a descansar tras una larga semana.

Al final, no hizo nada de eso.

En lugar de ello, terminó "soltándose" un poco tras unos tragos, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina y el alcohol hasta un motel, en donde despertó varias horas después junto al mismo hombre que conoció antes, su número de teléfono ya registrado en su móvil y más de 12 mensajes de voz de la novia con la que no se atrevería a hablar desde hoy.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

A partir de esta noche esa pregunta adquiriría un nuevo significado, así como la extraña satisfacción que llenaba el hueco en su pecho de pensar en una próxima vez.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Llevaba** **tiempo** **deseando** **escribir** **algo** **así** **,** **por** **lo** **que** **no** **imaginan** **lo** **satisfecha** **que** **me** **siento** **xd**

**¡Logro** **desbloqueado** **! (?)**


	12. -El crush del bus-

**Notas** **:** **ningún** **personaje** **me** **Pertenece** **,** **todos** **hijo** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **.** ********************************************************

**Advertencias** **:** **AU** **(** **No** **guarda** **relación** **directa** **al** **canon** **),** **Spoilers** **o** **cameos** **a** **cómics** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** ************************************************************

**-** **El** **crush** **del** **bus-** ************

  
Un viaje al sur.

Cuando pronunció las palabras en su último empleo para retirar su cheque de seguro sus colegas creyeron que se largaría a sudamerica o algo así, pero no.

Tan solo se dirigía a Wenchester, una visita por un par de semanas al viejo. Hace bastante que no lo tenía y tenía la excusa perfecta de ir a felicitarlo por un reciente ascenso en la escuela secundaria en la que se trabajaba. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta tener tiempo de dar un saludo fugaz a sus hermanas también.

Todo ordenado en el destino justo en el momento ideal, ya le venía urgiendo algo como esto.

Un respiro, unos nuevos vientos.

Su antigua vida en Canadá no tenía nada de malo, pero tanta tranquilidad tendía a aburrirlo con el pasar del tiempo. Por eso aun no lograba asentarse en ningún sitio de manera definitiva y daba cientos de dolores de cabeza a su padre debido a ello, aunque en su humilde opinión, tampoco era para tanto. Pondría su mano al fuego asegurando que debió hacer lo mismo en su propia juventud, no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

Aunque claro, que responda algo como eso en medio de sus problemas, le costaría su mano pajera, así que lo guardaría en su arsenal verbal por ahora.

Pero dejando de lado sus conflictos parentales, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones a las que prestar atención, como por ejemplo el hecho de que el autobús que esperaba esperando estaba llegando luego de casi dos horas de aplanar el culo y los pies en la parada.

Eso era un alivio y alimentaba sus deseos por creer que su suerte aun podría mejorar.

 _Si_ _sigo_ _Así_ _quizas_ _encuentre_ _con_ _quien_ _Pasar_ _rato_ _alli_ _también_ _._ Pensó con una sonrisa que casi debió dejar sin aire al joven conductor del autobús una vez que abordaron con nervios a flor de piel.

Oh, adoraba causar ese efecto en las personas, así como también ser consciente de que tanto se despertaba en otros con solo pasar de largo mientras buscaba un asiento. Este era el más divertido privilegio de tener entre sus poderes el control y percepción hormonal, todo lo requerido para un buen rato de diversión, aunque por ahora lo dejaría ser.

Finalmente encontró cupo en un asiento cercano a una ventana del fondo, donde se acomodó relajadamente contra el cristal, dejando su maleta en el asiento vacío al lado suyo, como un mensaje indirecto para quien intenta acercarse. Habían muchos asientos, y si bien Daken disfrutaba de recibir atención, en estos momentos donde esperaban unas largas horas de viaje hasta su próxima parada no tenía ganas de fingir una sonrisa y ser agradable.

No. Eso es dejaría una vez que se asentara y descansara lo suficiente, así que por ahora tan solo se puso cómodo y se colocó sus audífonos para iniciar su viaje.

A partir de allí podría decirse que los primeros kilómetros fueron tranquilos, casi aburridos a decir verdad. No había mucho por observar a través del cristal la mayor parte del tiempo, y la atención que había robado minutos atrás del resto de pasajeros ya había tenido esfumado. Daken no tendía a dejarse llevar demasiado por ese tipo de cosas, pero es que solo recientemente caía en cuenta de lo que podríamos haber llegado a ser como un par de horas con lo mismo y esto alimentaba sus ansias por buscar algo o alguien en quien basar su tiempo. Y fue entonces cuando encontró a su "quién" para ello.

Rubio, con sonrisa de tonto, vistiendo como quien se cambió en el camino de improviso y con los auriculares puestos a tal volumen que incluye su buen oído identificando las pseudo canciones de algún cantante popular cuyo nombre ya se le iba. Ciertamente, un muy particular espécimen que merecía robar unos segundos su atención mientras avanza a torpes tropezones hasta el asiento libre más al fondo y se deja caer en un asiento con un alivio casi mágico. Por sus pintas y alivio respiratorio, dedujo por sus pintas y alivio aliviado sospechando que dejó salir de sus labios que quizás estuvo corriendo poco antes de arribar, lo que hizo a su hazaña de agarrar asiento libre quizás un logro aún mayor.

 _Todo_ _un_ _espectáculo_ _el_ _chico_ _._

Daken no pudo contener su expresión divertida al respecto, incluso si la situación fuera de lo mas surrealista. Allí estaba tontamente, perdiendo la vista sobre un chico tonto que no conocía, que subió hecho un desastre andante y para colmo de machos ahora que ya lucía descansado, coloca los auriculares para escuchar y "bailar" no tan silenciosamente desde su asiento.

En definitiva un espectáculo como solo en un autobús pudiese haber.

Tuvo que contener su risa tan solo verlo.

 _Bueno_ _,_ _al_ _menos_ _no_ _está_ _nada_ _feo_ _._

Cabellera desprolijo y rubia, casi avanzando a un castaño ligero, piel de un tono durazno suave (tal vez probada de un sitio con mucho sol) y unos clásicos ojos azul cielo como los que ya había visto hasta en su propia familia o reflejo; aunque admitieron que tenían en particular lo que su propia chispa.

En resumen, un chico lindo y simpático en primeras impresiones.

Dios lo bendijo en ello como no parecía haberlo hecho en sentido común o de vergüenza; ahora hasta creía escucharlo tararear por lo bajo, aunque no reconozca la melodía.

Daba igual, era el pseudo cantante quién robaba su atención ahora y no era como si planeara usar su desafinado tarareo para intentar iniciar una charla. Él no acostumbraba ese tipo de cosas.

De hecho, ni siquiera entendía por qué de repente pensaba tanto sobre ello, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras sacudía sus pensamientos.

 _Le_ _estás_ _dando_ _muchas_ _vueltas_ _._ Volteó su vista esta vez hacia el techo, todo con tal de no seguir tentando su vista.

No era nada importante, solo ... Un vistazo a un chico lindo en el autobús. Lo más probable es que no lo volvería a ver ¿No es así?

Con eso en mente se forzó a recordar que bajaría en la siguiente estación y todo esto terminaría como si nada. Claro que sí ... Solo que no contó con un breve detalle hasta que ya fue un tanto tarde y se perdió en la fila para bajar; justo cuando iba a apretar el botón para que lo dejaran en su parada una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

Una que escuchó tararear antes.

\- Oye, oye ... El chico alto y sexy ¿Podrías marcar la parada por favor? Bajo justo en la próxima y ... Bueno, manos ocupadas. -Hizo alusión a la mochila que lo balanceaba junto al movimiento del móvil.

Pero Daken intenta no prestar tanta atención a eso, preguntándose si esto era una broma del destino o una señal para fijarse mejor en los transeúntes.

Quien sabe, intentó no pensarlo en lo que cumplió el favor con varias dudas picándolo.

\- ... Sí, claro. No hay problema de heno. -Habló con un muy vago interés, creyendo convencerse de no voltear y confirmar su sospecha, aunque terminó haciéndolo una vez el autobús se detuvo y logróron bajar.

Y fue cuando vio aquella sonrisa tonta en aquel rubio que había estado observando durante casi todo su viaje, a su vez que el gigante móvil móvil dejó atrás y siguió su camino.

Entonces lo supo ...

\- Oye Gracias por la ayuda, aunque tengo una duda más antes de dejarte. ¿De casualidad conoces una escuela de "superdotados" y "jóvenes con talentos" de aquí? Yo oí que ...

... el chico del autobús iba a su mismo destino, y quizás su fugaz historia aún no terminaba.

\- Sí, creo que sí.  
  


 **Notas** **finales** **:** **Solo** **vengo** **a** **decir** **que** **...** **Este** **es** **el** **resultado** **de** **la** **lluvia** **y las** **canciones** **de** **antaño** **.** **Bye** **.** **(?)** ****************************************************************************************


	13. -Lo que no dijeron-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **(** **No** **guarda** **relación** **directa** **al** **canon** **],** **Spoilers** **o** **cameos** **a** **cómics** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.**

**Aclaración** **:** **Por** **si** **no** **lo** **identifican** **(** **y** **es** **que** **dando** **nombres** **a** **shipps** **apuesto** **xd** **)** **la** **pareja** **es** **Polaris** **x** **Marvel** **Girl** **,** **también** **conocidas** **como** **Lorna** **x** **Jean** **.**

**-** **Lo** **que** **no** **dijeron-**

  
Si había algo a lo que Lorna solía hacer caso era a lo que sus amigos decían, independientemente de su propio criterio, si era por puro chisme, buscar consejo o solo ser oídos; ella estaría allí, escuchando.

Le gustaba creer que era lo que una buena amiga y compañera debía hacer, que era una sutil forma de dar apoyo. A ella misma le encantaba cuando otros hacían lo mismo hacia sí. Era una manera excelente de seguir forjando vínculos y estrechar confianzas.

Ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos podría quejarse de que no les escuchaba. De otras cosas sí, pero de eso no.

Sin embargo la cosa era diferente cuando se trataban de detalles omitidos deliberadamente por los demás, generándole a veces malos entendidos o confusiones; cosa que estaba viviendo justo ahora.

_¡Maldito_ _Summer_ _!_

No le malinterpreten, Scott no le caía mal ni nada por el estilo. Un buen chico con cara de muñeco de Barbie, lo que muchos apreciarían y quizás tendía a catalogar como Boy Scout. Tampoco le incomodaba formar parte de su círculo de amigos, quienes terminaban descargándose y pidiendo consejo.

¡Joder, hasta le daba consejos para no arruinarlo con su actual novia!

Que un amigo le guardase tal nivel de confianza era excelente y lo valoraba, pero... En todas aquellas charlas que a veces le quitaban su hermoso sueño reparador no incluyó todo, y por ello ahora anhelaba tener a Scott en frente suyo para estrangularlo a gusto.

Y es que de haber sido claros desde un inicio, no se encontraría en su actual debate mental.

 _¿Por_ _qué_ _no_ _pudo_ _mencionarlo_ _?_ Pensó por millonésima vez, jugueteando con la lata de refresco que reposaba sobre sus dedos.

Aquel noche en particular se supone que estaban en medio de una fiesta por fin de año. Era la última oportunidad del año para reunirse entre todos antes de que cada uno fuese a lo suyo en temáticas familiares y disfrutara de aquellos rostros que llevaban tiempo sin ver. Lorna se unía a esa lista incluso, y es que sus planes giraban en torno a viajar para visitar a sus ya no tan adorables hermanitos, así como también a su padre, de quien oyó algo sobre querer aprovechar la cena de Navidad para presentar a su nueva pareja.

Un telepata o algo así recordaba que Pietro mencionó. La verdad no lo pensaba mucho, ya cuando llegara el momento digeriría por completo la situación, aunque admitía que se alegraba por el viejo hombre.

Encontró a alguien que lo aguantara ¡Que milagro!

Aunque ello no era lo que rondaba su mente en estos momentos, sino una delgada figura que veía hacia el otro lado del salón, específicamente junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

Jean Grey.

Con ese nombre en joven castaño la había presentado, aparentemente la enamorada de la que le había estado hablando últimamente. De la edad de ambos, cabellera rojiza y desprolija y figura equilibrada.

Según alcanzó a oír, se conocieron desde mucho antes, pero los posibles sentimientos románticos nacieron hace menos de un año, aunque ello no impidió que Scott lograse llegar a algo más serio con aquella joven, al menos lo suficiente como para invitarla a la fiesta como su pareja oficial.

De solo pensarlo, la joven de cabello verde no pudo evitar estrujar la lata entre sus dedos. No es como si tuviera realmente un problema con el chico, no... El problema era aquella joven, a quien no podía dejar de mirar desde hacía rato, conteniéndose en arrastrar sus pies hacia su ubicación para iniciar una charla casual.

No podía, no debía.

¡No!

 _Maldito_ _Summer_ _,_ _te_ _mataré_ _cuando_ _te_ _vea_ _._

Maldito sea él por no decirle y a sí misma por no preguntar. De haberlo hecho, el shock por tal descubrimiento en plena velada hasta el punto de que algo en su pecho comenzó a molestar cuando no debería ser así.

No por la novia de un amigo.

 _Debiste_ _decirme_ _para_ _prepararme_ _,_ _debiste_ _..._ _Advertirme_ _que_ _era_ _la_ _mujer_ _más_ _bella_ _que_ _pude_ _haber_ _visto_ _._

Un golpe directo a un corazón de hierro que no conocía preferencia alguna.

Pero ahora eso era un tanto tarde, y más aun tomando en cuenta que aquella joven parecía haberla visto y ahora se acercaba a saludar

Sonríe, Lorna... ¡Sonríe!

Tal y como te enseñaron para las fotografías. Muestra tus dientes como digno modelo de pasta dental que podrías ser.

— ¡Hola...! Lorna ¿Cierto? Te reconocí por lo de antes, aunque ya conocía tu rostro en fotografías. -Saludó la recién llegada con ese aire tan encantador que ya creía poder entender el por qué el castaño quedó prendado.- Scott me habla mucho de sus amigos. Soy Jean, es un placer.

Oh, ya sabía quien era, y tal vez mejor que la mayoría de los presentes. Escuchó sobre ella las últimas semanas, hasta se atrevería a apostar que de hacer una encuesta, recordaría más cosas sobre ésta que el propio Scott. Su memoria era mucho mejor.

Oh, pero no era momento para compartir ese tupo de información ¿No?

— Uhn... Me sentía algo sola allí atrás. -Siguió hablando, probablemente creyendo que la aludida no la escuchó antes o que estaban creando un silencio incómodo.

Aunque no era así, y Lorna no tardó en dejárselo claro con su característica sonrisa amable e invitándola con un gesto a sentarse a su lado.

No debería hacer esto, era responsabilidad de ese cabeza hueca que llevaba rato sin ver. Apestaba como anfitrión si de repente se le daba por invitar a alguien y luego la dejaba sola.

Y solo por ello, esto seguiría siendo culpa de Scott a su parecer.

Por no advertirle que su novia podría resultarle encantadora, incluso sabiendo que estaba con él.

— Sí, lo soy. Y también es un placer; Scott tampoco dejaba de mencionaste a ti. - Comentó con una expresión alentadora que permitió al fin a la contraria relajarse. Aparentemente se había sentido fuera de lugar por no conocer a nadie allí, por lo que la amabilidad de la magnetista era muy bien recibida para dejar eso atrás.- No te preocupes, entre amigas nos cuidamos.

Y tampoco es que Lorna fuera tonta, percibía ese deje infantil en Jean, eso que la hacía buscar inconscientemente por apoyo femenino en una fiesta llena de extraños, y vaya que se lo daría.

— ¿Amigas?

Dios, incluso podía percibirse su ligera ilusión, aun disimulándolo. Eso solo captó aun más la atención de Lorna, quien siguió mostrándose encantadora.

— ¡Pero claro! La novia de mi amigo sin duda es mi amiga.

Y tal vez algo más si es que decía oír al diablillo que ocultaba tras su oreja.

 _No_ _debería_ _._

Jugaba con fuego, lo sabía, pero le costaba evitarlo. Aquella chiquilla le resultaba agradable y en verdad creía que podrían llevarse bien, o hasta algo mejor que bien.

Pensando sobre ello, tardó un poco en percatarse que sin motivo aparente la pelirroja pareció ponerse algo nerviosa, y hasta su pálido rostro terminó tiñéndose un poco.

Eso era lindo, aunque extraño considerando que podía notarlo incluso en la actual iluminación.

— ¿Estás bien? Si te sientes mal podemos ir al balcón un momento.

Esperen... ¿No era eso un escenario muy romántico?

Tal vez se estaba pasando, pero a Jean no pareció molestarle.

— ¿Eh? No pasa nada, solo... -Pareció pensárselo por un momento, solo para finalmente aceptar con una sonrisa tímida.- No... Tal vez sí necesito aire.

— Vamos entonces.

Oh, sí. Eso era perfecto para matar el rato hasta que Scott se dignase a aparecer en lo que ellas se tomaban un rato charlando con mayor privacidad.

En serio iba a matarlo por no decirle cuan tierna era su novia; así como también lo haría una vez descubriera que la pelirroja era una telepata.

Ese tipo de detalles son importantes.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **No** **pregunten** **,** **la** **shipp** **nació** **de** **un** **rol** **muy** **interesante** **y** **porque** **me** **recuerdan** **al** **Cherik** **,** **pero** **en** **femenino** **. (?)**

**Y** **nada** **mejor** **que** **algo** **de** **yuri** **para** **dar** **en** **el** **mes** **del** **amor** ** <3**


	14. -Vínculo escondido-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Sta** **n** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **,** **Spoilers** **o** **cameos** **a** **cómics** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.**

**-** **Vínculo** **escondido-**

  
Todo... Iba bien.

Quizás demasiado, pero... ¿Podría alguien culparlos? Desde el nacimiento de su nuevo hogar la esperanza estaba prácticamente flechada en el corazón de cada mutante sobre la Tierra, y quizás más allá.

Eso lo incluía, aun cuando muchos podrían dudarlo. La imagen de Wolverine siempre estuvo envuelta de una rudeza que generaba enorme sorpresa cuando lo veían del lado del dueño de Charles Xavier, aunque en su opinión era un estigma exagerado.

El siempre quiso una vida pacífica, y aquel sueño se lo otorgaría al cumplirse. Una vez Krakoa cumplió su cometido, esa paz se hizo real tan solo poner un pie en ella.

Podía sentir al fin decir que tenía un hogar real del que no tendría que huir de nuevo por nefastas circunstancias, aunque la mayor sorpresa ahora no era solo eso, sino con quien la compartiría.

Incluso para él mismo lo fue, dejándolo sin palabras aquella mañana en la que Scott lo invitó a echar un ojo a la base lunar de los Summers.

Nunca lo olvidaría...

.

..

...

_— Debo admitirlo, flaco. Esta vez te luciste._

_No podía decir otra cosa ahora que se encontraba paseando por la "residencia lunar" de los_ _Summers_ _, ya casi completada en su concepción. El lugar lo tenía todo: cocina, sala de estar, variadas y espaciosas habitaciones, un invernadero... ¡Hasta buena recepción de_ _Netflix_ _!_

_Dudaba que se pudiese pedir algo mejor, aunque en su estilo le llamara más lo natural, pero no negaba que esto era increíble. Alex, Scott y Jean no se midieron en dotes arquitectónicos para esto._

_— ¿Tu crees? No es gran cosa, tan solo unos arreglos aquí y allá. -Habló el aludido, sintiéndose un tanto apenado._

_Pero claro, intentar ser modesto con Wolverine era inútil; él se mostraba genuinamente sorprendido y no era de extrañar. Logan eran de los que admiraba los avances, más tardaba mucho en encariñarse con éstos e implementarlos._

_Sin embargo, aun guardaba ese brillo en sus ojos para apreciarlos._

_A Scott le gustaba ver aquello, especialmente luego de todo lo que ya habían pasado._

_Merecía que esa fascinación y calma se perpetuara más ¿No?_

_Por ello el castaño se atrevió a soltar cierta idea que tenía dándole vueltas desde hace tanto en la cabeza, tanteando su suerte entre la charla vaga que mantenían aun en plena recorrida por el lugar, justamente la sección de habitaciones._

_De MUCHAS habitaciones._

_— Sí que son muchas... ¿Habrá hotel para pedir hospedaje? -Lo picó un poco._

_Se preguntó si acaso planeaba abrir un campamento o escuela allí, pero no lo dijo. Le iba más en observar el silencio._

_— Pensaron en todo ¿Eh?_

_— Supongo. Alex insiste en más paneles solares para el abastecimiento de energía, pero presiento que solo busca una excusa para asegurar su recepción de WiFi sin que lo cuestionen. - Soltó algo apenado, casi buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar._

_Algo curioso, pero que el hombre inmortal ignoró de momento._

_— Me sorprende que con todo esto aun puedan creer que falta algo. -Vivirían en la luna ¿Qué más podría faltar para hacer aquel el sitio perfecto?_

_¡Nada!_

_O eso creía el viejo Wolverine hasta que..._

_— Sí, bueno. Exageran un poco, pero... Yo igual creo que falta algo para llamarlo hogar._

_— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?_

_— ...Tú._

_Fue sutil, directo y de nuevo lo tomó con la guardia baja._

_Perfecto para dejar a Logan sin habla al menos por unos cortos segundos en lo que planeaba cómo continuar hablando._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Tienes un excelente oído, sé que me escuchaste._

_Sí, era obvio que así fue, pero seguía sin creerlo del todo. Era simplemente algo que nunca siquiera alucinó ni en su más penosa ebriedad._

_Scott Summer, el mocoso que molestó por años, con quien compartió altas y bajas, caminaron casi en el fin del mundo y tardó tantos años en apreciar de verdad._

_Un milagro que incluso él mismo aun no digería, en respecto a esta propuesta las cosas no eran muy diferentes._

_— ¿En serio quieres que me quede aquí también? -Tanteó con cierta cautela, lo que hizo al aludido preguntarse con cierto pesar qué tan mala era la imagen que alguna vez dio como para que el propio Wolverine dudase así._

_Oh, pero debe ser del pasado..._

_— Claro que sí. -La seguridad en su voz era tal que de haber usado ese tono para decir que el océano era púrpura se lo creería, incluso si acababa de ver con sus propios ojos que no era cierto.- Luces sorprendido._

_— Es que... No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?_

_No lo malentiendan, Logan no veía aquella idea con desagrado ni nada remotamente parecido, solo que no terminaba de comprender por qué Scott lo querría en su nuevo hogar. Sí, es verdad, ahora al fin lograron llevarse bien e incluso aquella vieja rivalidad sobre Jean se había disipado hasta poder compartir el mismo cuarto sin que ninguna guerra estallase._

_Pero eso era una cosa, y la convivencia real como tal otra. Ni siquiera se atrevería a compararlo con sus días en la mansión, esto era más íntimo._

_Sin embargo, pronto la iluminación a sus dudas llegarían y calarían tan hondo en su ser como para sentir que siempre debió ser así._

_— "¿Por qué?" ¿No es obvio? -El joven dirigió su expresión hacia el contrario que incluso con los visores puestos podía sentirse el peso de su mirada.- Quiero un hogar con las personas que más amo allí también._

_Tan simple y puro como eso._

_Fue entonces cuando al fin Logan captó por qué fui invitado; no era una visita para conocer el nuevo hogar de Scott, sino para escoger cual sería su cuarto una vez todo estuviera listo para mudarse._

_..._

_.._

_._

Incluso ahora; mientras terminaba de meter en una mochila de viaje las pocas ropas que le quedaban entre otras cosas; no terminaba de creer que todo terminara de este modo.

Pocos en la isla terminaban de creerlo de hecho, aunque algunos allegados los llamaron "predecibles", solo que nunca quisieron admitirlo.

De odio mutuo a formar parte de un círculo de personas amadas y que aman.

La vida era así de curiosa... Pero había que seguir avanzando, y eso precisamente iban a hacer.

— Hey, Logan ¿Ya lo tienes todo? -Escuchó una voz impaciente, haciéndolo sonreír con diversión.- ¿Seguro estarás bien sin ayuda?

 _Siempre_ _tan_ _impaciente_ _._

— Puedes apostar por ello, flaco.

Nadie lo pensó, pero había sucedido de un momento a otro. Aquello que quizás inconscientemente siempre evitaron que sucediera, disfrazándolos de una rivalidad que no les importaba tanto como aparentaban.

Ahora ya no había secretos ni motivos para guardarlos, solo una necesidad sincera por ser libres e iniciar juntos una vez más.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Sorry** **xd**

**No** **pude** **evitar** **volver** **a** **escribir** **de** **ellos** **,** **pero** **es** **que** **necesitaba** **darles** **love** **por** **el** **mes** **del** **amor** ** <3**

**Espero** **les** **haya** **gustado** **,** **nos** **leemos** **luego** **.**


	15. -Bajo el cielo estrellado-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **son** **propiedad** **de** **Stan** **Lee** **y** **Marvel** **cómics** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **AU** **.** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Headcanons** **.**

**-** **Bajo** **el** **cielo** **estrellado** **-**

  
Definitivamente uno de los puntos buenos del planeta Tierra era su amplia variedad de cosas por descubrir y apreciar, algo que notó desde el primer día en el que llegó lo supo.

Flora, fauna, entretenimiento, recreación.

Tenía de todo, listo para complacer los variados gustos en sus individuos, alimentando la curiosidad instintiva de su especie dominante, y por ello, llenando sus corazones con satisfacciones que no conocía.

No hasta ahora.

Tal vez Shatterstar no era del tipo de persona que se entretendría con cosas simples como paseos en el parques para esperar una lluvia de estrellas, pero Benjamín Russel sí que podría permitírselo.

En especial en compañía de su apuesto novio proveniente de sudámerica.

— ¿Es por acá? – Indagó ya por enésima vez, a lo que el moreno rió con cierta complicidad silenciosa. – Vamos, dime algo. Llevo con la curiosidad hace rato.

Entendía la diversión tras un misterio, pero comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, aunque su amado ni pareció inmutarse. No, el muy gracioso seguía con esa expresión peculiar suya mientras lo guiaba de su mano, riendo de vez en cuando.

— Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Fue lo máximo que alcanzó Julio a soltar en lo que arribaban una solitaria colina.

— ¿Uh? ¿Y qué será? Debe ser genial como para todo el recorrido de hoy.

No le molestaba, cabe mencionar. Mientras pudiesen pasar tiempo juntos, todo era perfecto.

Aunque igualmente tenía esa picazón que le instaba a preguntar cada tanto; pero ello se vio repentinamente frenado en cuanto al llegar a la cima, Rictor los detuvo frente a lo que iniciaría su sorpresa al fin.

— ¿Uh? Eso es...

Llegó a visualizarlo mejor tras atravesar unos arbustos, una pequeña zona de césped recubierta de una manta azul de peculiar diseño junto a lo que parecía una canasta de picnic. Debía admitir que algo en su cabeza le decía sobre lo tarde que era para una actividad como aquella, pero lejos de hacer caso pasó su atención al bonito detalle que les había esperado desde hacía rato y que ahora le sacaba una ligera sonrisa a su amado.

Comenzaba a entender por qué la leve prisa en el paseo de antes de venir.

— Julio...

— Hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas, Shartty. – Fue explicando el latino en cuanto sus miradas chocaron al fin. La complicidad y brillo en éstos era tan sublime como contagiosa. – Y me pareció... No sé, interesante y lindo verlo juntos mientras cenamos ¿Qué dices?

Julio se caracterizaba por este tipo de gustos simples pero dulces, cosas que hacían brillar este mundo ante los ojos del ex gladiador que iba enamorándose día con día.

Y quizás fue por ello que no ocultó su sonrisa ladina antes de adelantarse a sus propias palabras para sentarse sobre la manta, dando unas ligeras palmadas a un lado suyo como señal de invitación.

El mensaje era claro.

— Me encanta la idea.

Un descanso entre el césped y una cálida manta, emparedados improvisados de pavo cortesía de su pareja y una vista estrellada jamas antes presenciada para sus ojos.

No podría pedir algo mejor nunca.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **No** **vi** **prácticamente** **nada** **de** **esta** **shipp** **y** **decidí** **darle** **algo** **de** **amor** **.**

**Gócenlo** **(?)**


	16. -Divino despertar-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **Pareja** **homosexual** **.** **Au** **.** **Headcanons** **.**

**-** **Divino** **despertar** **-**

Paz.

Eso era lo que lo invadía ahora, que apenas iba recobrando conciencia y todavía se encontraba perdido entre la calidez de las sábanas y una dulce capa de plumas provenientes de alguien más.

 _Alguien_ _más_ _..._ Forzó a su cabeza a formular aquello con mayor claridad, sintiendo un cosquilleo que se transformó en calor sobre su rostro poco después.

Varios recuerdos fueron aglomerándose entonces: La soledad del balcón de su cuarto en la noche anterior, unas cervezas invitadas por un visitante inesperado y el cálido afecto de unas alas envolviéndolo hasta olvidar su nombre.

Una experiencia tan irreal que de no haber despertado en compañía del rubio quizás hubiese aludido como consecuencia de un burdo sueño nada más.

 _Dios_ _..._ Ni siquiera terminaba de digerirlo para cuando se acurrucó aun más en busca de calor como refugio.

Diría que tenía un poco de frío, pero no de aquel insoportable ni similar, solo la frescura mañanera sin más fastidiando sus sentidos. Aunque ya tenía una vaga solución a ello y podía gozarla bien desde su posición.

Warren olía tan bien; aquella colonia que tanto usaba se mezclaba con el suavizante antes utilizado sobre las sábanas, dejando una esencia en el ambiente matutino que no le desagradable al chico de azul. Era diferente, como un pequeño recordatorio de la angelical presencia sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos.

Sonreía solo por ello.

Que buen despertar.

No pasaría un frío solitario ni tampoco olvidaría pronto quien fue el causante de ello. Un bonito regalo del cielo que apreciaba más de lo que jamás consideró antes.

 _Tal_ _vez_ _le_ _invite_ _el_ _desayuno_ _luego_ _..._

Sería una justa compensación, quizás.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Tenía** **ganas** **de** **mi** **otp** **,** **qdcirles** **. (?)**


	17. -Destinados-

**Notas** **:** **Ningún** **personaje** **me** **pertenece** **,** **todos** **son** **obra** **de** **Marvel** **y** **Stan** **Lee** **.**

**Advertencia** **:** **Pareja** **heterosexual** **.** **Semi** **AU** **.** **Spoilers** **(** **maybe** **).** **Headcanons** **.**

**Aclaración** **:** **David** **Haller** **(** **Legión** **,** **hijo** **del** **Profesor** **X** **)** **x** **Ruth** **Aldine** **(** **Blindfold** **).** **X** **men** **Legacy** **.**

**-** **Destinados** **-**

  
¿El destino verdaderamente existe?

Para alguien que tenía el poder de reescribir el universo de manera literal como lo era David Haller realmente aquello no debería de importar, pero es que en ocasiones su cabeza disfrutaba encontrar nuevas formas de molestarlo y las preguntas existenciales estaban a la orden del día cuando la soledad lo avalaba.

Y más aun considerando el hecho de que supuestamente su propio destino estaba marcado por la destrucción, el apocalipsis y la extinción de su propia raza; casi parecía una burla absurda sobre su propia y de por sí ya conflictiva vida.

¿Crisis universitarias? ¿Padres conflictivos? ¿Relaciones tóxicas? Siendo franco, todos esos problemas cotidianos lucían como minucias al lado de la latente posibilidad de quedar mal de la cabeza por la eternidad o destruir la única comunidad que quizás no lo hacía sentir tan raro y que su padre anhelaba proteger.

Y súmenle a eso vivir en una caseta casi vacía, poca ropa y nada encantador por si recibía alguna visita.

Gruñó, rodando los ojos.

¿Acaso podr- No. Mejor no tentar a la suerte con esa pregunta del diablo.

 _Tal_ _vez_ _debí_ _hacerme_ _con_ _la_ _cura_ _de_ _esta_ _mierda_ _cuando_ _pude_ _._ Pensó, abrazando sus piernas en medio de un suspiro agotado y perdiendo la vista a una esquina del cuarto.

Consideró por un instante abandonar sus preocupaciones para ir a los rincones de su cabeza a ayudar a su inconsciente encontrar un orden, sin embargo una voz familiar lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad exterior ¡La tierna figura astral de su novia atravesando la puerta!

Y él... Todavía en sus fachas de dormir. Mierda.

— ¿David? Hey, te estab- ¡...!

El chillido de ambos lo dijo todo, así como el torpe intento del psíquico por aferrarse a un pantalón dejado al borde de la cama la noche anterior para cubrirse de una buena vez. La joven quizás no tenía ojos como tal, pero sus poderes aun le permitían "ver" en cierto modo y su propio pudor no podía con ello.

Mal día para reanudar su viejo hábito de dormir desnudo, pero es que no esperaba su visita en lo absoluto y planeaba dormir mientras cedía a su un consciencia de nuevo.

— ¡R-ruth! ¡D-dios, en un segundo! – En serio, a veces creía que su suerte solo existía por y para ponerlo en situaciones incómodas. – ¡Yo solo...! N-no suelo recibir muchas visitas.

— No. Perdona tú a mí, debí avisar. – Se apresuró la azabache a balbucear, intentando no voltear hasta que le avisaran y explicándose atropelladamente ante tal situación. – No has venido a la mansión últimamente y pensé en venir a verte y quizás... No sé, proponerte a ir por unos helados.

Vamos, no es que no apreciara sus citas astrales, pero se preocupaba por el continuo aislamiento al que sometían a su novio y la creciente necesidad de vitamina B que de seguro ya iba requiriendo. Además, escuchó de una oferta de 2x1 por parejas y no podían dejarla pasar solo por la obvia asociabilidad que compartían.

David por su parte apenas iba procesando la idea cuando le avisó de dejar de voltear, sintiendo aún su rostro arder, ahora más por la propuesta que por lo de antes.

— ¿M-me estás invitando a salir, señorita Aldine? – Que no se note su vago intento por sonar coqueto y confiado.

Ella rió, decidiendo seguirle el juego.

— Depende ¿Oiré un "Aye"?

— ¡Aye! Pero... ¿Está bien? – Tanteó con cierta dificultad mientras jugueteaba con sus bolsillos y recordaba la hora que era. Personalmente no le afectaba, pero con Ruth era distinto, ella aun estudiaba. – D-digo, tienes clases y yo soy como una especie de mala influencia que-

— Mi amor, tranquilo. – Lo detuvo, acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus dedos acallaran los labios del telépata y darse oportunidad de explicarse. – Las temporadas de exámenes ya terminaron y no veo un futuro catastrófico por un batido de vainilla con las galletas que te gustan.

Dios, solo imaginarlo con las mejillas recubiertas de migajas de chocolate hacían que el riesgo lo valiera, instándola en insistir y calmar sus preocupaciones innecesarias. Blindfold era una heroína responsable, pero tenía ciertas debilidades que incluían a su inusual pareja.

— Además, sé que un día verán lo que yo veo en ti.

— ¿Un p-perturbado mental de cabello bugueado que es hijo de su mentor?

Fue difícil distinguir si David bromeaba o no, pero de igual modo Ruth contraargumentó tal payasada.

— No, tonto. – Picó su frente, como un modo cariñoso de regaño. – Un chico dulce de cabello bugueado que intenta ayudar.

— Bueno, acerté a la mitad. – Balbuceó apenas logrando mantener su mirada sobre ella, aun apenado. – ¿Gané algo? A-aye...

Eso, las bromas ayudan a pasar la vergüenza, además de sacarle una dulce sonrisa a la chica, quien aprovechó la cercanía para besar su mejilla antes de partir.

Puede que solo fuese un gesto astral, pero resultaba más que suficiente para dejar a Legion con una sonrisa tonta mientras todo se volvía rosa a su alrededor.

Ah, amor joven.

— Te veré a dos calles de aquí en 20 minutos. – Avisó, despareciendo poco después junto a un gesto. – Cuídate, guapo.

— A-aye, te veo pronto. – Él igual la despidió, cayendo de sentón sobre su cama poco después en lo que se preguntaba cómo tuvo tanta fortuna para conocerla y la legión de su cabeza chillaba ante tanta cursilería revoloteando en su inconsciente antes de prepararse para su cita.

David no creía en el destino, especialmente con la naturaleza tan volátil que lo envolvía, pero sí creía que al menos en algún punto de su corazón estaba escrito que debía entregar su amor a Ruth Aldine, la persona más maravillosa que jamás creyó conocer entre la locura y un futuro incierto.

**Notas** **finales** **:** **Realmente** **no** **encontré** **NADA** **en** **español** **y** **me** **dije** **a** **mi** **misma** **que** **eso** **no** **podía** **ser** **. (?)**

**En** **fin** **,** **nos** **leemos** **pronto** **~**


End file.
